


crosswalk/crosstalk

by mharris



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Christmas, Gen, a discussion about good and evil disguised as a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mharris/pseuds/mharris
Summary: Aziraphale unwittingly takes a stab at being the tempter, and invites Crowley to a Christmas party.





	crosswalk/crosstalk

    "I almost lost you," Crowley said when Aziraphale finally caught up with him.

    Aziraphale had stopped to hand out crumpled bills to every charity bell ringer on the street, and each time Crowley had worried Aziraphale would never make his way back again through the holiday crowds. Aziraphale, for his part, was either wholly unobservant of the effort he was expending, or so thorough in acting as if it were no big deal that it actually left Crowley in wonder.

    "It's not that I don't like Mozart," Aziraphale continued their paused conversation. "It's more that I think there's only one good place for Mozart, and that's parties."

    "I thought I left the plague in the eighteenth century, not you." Crowley said drily.

    "Mozart is great for parties. Oh, speaking of which, I think we need to talk."

    "No, we need to go back to _you think Mozart is great for parties?_ "

    "Yes, and Anathema has invited us to one."

    Crowley stopped, but Aziraphale kept going a few paces before turning around and giving Crowley a sour look. He sighed and went back.

    "What?" he asked.

    "Are you maintaining a relationship with that human? Wait, no," Crowley cut through the air with his hand. “ _You're maintaining a relationship with that human?_ "

    "Yes,” Aziraphale said plainly. "She's a pleasant girl."

    "You think the forces of above and below aren't keeping an eye on us? You think they won't notice? You want me to go to a holiday party?" Crowley emphasized each question with a jab in Aziraphale's direction.

    "Yes to all. Now, are you going to come? She specifically invited you."

    Crowley put one hand to his temple and another to his hip in a universal gesture of confused exasperation. "You- you're okay with heaven knowing you're friends with humans? That's dangerous territory, angel."

    "A _specific_ human," Aziraphale pointed out, "which they are already keeping an eye on. I'm just doing my angelic duty. Do you know what could happen if that girl fell under foul influences?"

    "I'm not the psychic, she is. But I have a few ideas."

    "Don't you dare, you old tempter."

    "That _is_ tempting, however, holidays are for the toilet. No thanks."

    Crowley started to walk again, forcing Aziraphale to keep up or be left behind. Aziraphale let out a gruff sigh and followed.

    "All holidays are a farce anyway, my dear." Aziraphale said, "They are precisely what you put into them."

    "Then I'd like to put in absolutely nothing, thanks," Crowley muttered.

    "Then if you'd like, you can see it just as any other party."

    "I don't go to parties."

    "You were at one out in Leeds not long ago."Aziraphale frowned.

    "Oh, sorry." Crowley said. "I don't go to parties, I go to work, which sometimes happens to take place inside of a party."

    "Take a day off."

    "I don't have days off, and neither do you. What we do is what we are."

    "Come now Crowley," Aziraphale said, "you can't squirrel yourself away in that flat making mischiefs all day."

    "Not only can I, but I will." Crowley retorted.

    "Crowley," Aziraphale said in a very reasonable tone. "There's _no one_ you want to see? Not even little Adam? Not even Shadwell?"

    "He's going?" Crowley said, eyebrows raising. "I better stay away then."

    "Oh Crowley, stop being such a grinch."

    Crowley let out a frustrated sounding noise, and sighed into it. "No one wants a demon at their _Christmas_ party, angel."

    "Anathema specifically told me to invite you," Aziraphale reminded him.

    "What," Crowley huffed, "is this relationship you have with this girl?"

    "She's intelligent and doesn't stop asking questions and is the one who always initiates conversations."

    "You mean she calls you and always catches you in a bad mood." Crowley smirked.

    Instead of answering, Aziraphale detoured by another bell ringer. Crowley stopped on the sidewalk and watched as Aziraphale put another handful of folded bills in the bucket. Aziraphale turned back around, and was surprised to see Crowley still waiting for once. He opened his mouth to say something, but Crowley beat him to it.

    "That one's ours," he said, motioning toward the bell ringer and their sign.

    Aziraphale's brows crumpled, and he looked back over his shoulder at the person. "No, it's ours."

    Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other for a long moment before decidedly Not Mentioning It Ever Again. Wordlessly they started down the sidewalk again.

    "What is good without evil?" Aziraphale picked up, as if nothing had transpired. "What is good and evil anyway, but two sides of the same coin? All humans have both good and evil within them, they all have such capabilities. We are no more foreign and strange to them than their own humanity."

    "You very badly want me at this party, don't you?"

    Aziraphale pressed his lips together, "I do not want to be alone, no."

    Crowley scowled, and remained quiet for a moment. Then,

    "Fine."

    Aziraphale puffed up, much like a bird, "A good choice," he said.

    "Pride is a sin you know." Crowley said, scowling deeper at Aziraphale's expression. "Besides, I'm only going to see how far I can tempt the girl."

    "Of course."

    "It's a work opportunity."

    "Naturally."

    "Should I bring a cheese plate?"

    "Probably."


End file.
